This invention relates generally to frame apparatus and, more particularly, to frame apparatus that can be locked in position on a support surface.
Art work is commonly displayed in many facilities to which the public has access and including, for example, office buildings, art galleries, museums, etc. Typically, the art work is retained by frames that are mounted on wall surfaces and the theft of such publicly displayed articles is an ever-increasing problem. Conventional hanging systems permit quick removal of frame retained art work that then can be concealed and removed from a facility in which it was displayed.
The object of this invention, therefore, is to provide a hanging system that will deter the unauthorized removal of frame retained articles from a support surface.